


Princess Shihori's Treasure

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: MM! (Anime 2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Crossdressing, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Outdoor Sex, femboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: At the very end of episode one, Taro and Tatsukichi's relationship goes in a different direction. Though he knows his friend likes crossdressing, he still finds Shihori too cute to pass up. So if Tatsukichi is offering to take his first time, he can't exactly say no. Request.
Relationships: Sado Tarou/Hayama Tatsukichi
Kudos: 2





	Princess Shihori's Treasure

“You haven’t noticed yet?” asked Shihori. “It’s been painful, trying to hide it for a long time, so I...” Shihori took off the wig, revealing that he was Taro’s best friend, Tatsukichi. They sat on a park bench for a long time, talking about how they had found themselves in this situation. In the end, Taro was okay with it.

“So you like to crossdress, who cares? Are you some kind of pervert? But still, it’s far better than being a perverted masochist like myself,” he said in response. His first crush was on his best friend, or at least a persona that his best friend put on. Still, all those lonely nights spent thinking about Shihori and wondering what they would do when they finally got together. He didn’t want to put them to waste.

“Say, Tatsukichi... or rather, Shihori,” said Taro. “Could you move your hands a little lower?”

Tatsukichi moved his hands down Taro’s pants. He felt something hard underneath them. When he had thought Shihori was going to confess to him, that it would lead to masochistic sex play, Taro had gotten an erection that hadn’t subsided. It was still throbbing beneath his pants, the conversation not slowing his libidio. Feeling Taro’s cock between his hands, Tatsukichi felt his own penis start to stir.

“You’re hard,” said Tatsukichi.

“I don’t know if this confession is going to lead anywhere further, but we can still be friends. Shihori is cute, so if you wouldn’t mind sucking me off, just once? It can be a completely casual thing,” said Taro.

“You really are a pervert,” said Tatsukichi. “But your cock feels so sturdy and hard. I don’t think it would hurt if I gave you one secret blowjob between friends. Let me pull it out.”

Tatsukichi unbuckled Taro’s pants, pulling them and his boxers down at the same time. He’d tried to sneak a peek in the locker rooms when they were changing, but now that he saw it directly before his eyes, he was impressed. While not porn large, Taro had a pretty sizable cock for someone of his age. His foreskin had been pushed down by his erection, revealing a shimmering cockhead that sat atop a girthy dick, balanced on a plump pair of balls. Taro liked holding back his cum as part of his masochistic tendencies, so he could have larger ejaculations.

“It’s thick,” said Tatsukichi. “I can’t believe I’m holding another man’s penis... my best friend’s... penis...”

“It’ll get limp if it stays out in the cold night air,” said Taro. “It’ll feel much warmer inside your mouth.”

Tatsukichi kissed the head of Taro’s cock, slurping up the drops of precum that had spilled out. He licked around the glans, tasting of the salty dick flavor before taking the entire thing in his mouth, sliding and slurping down the length of Taro’s cock. From his lips to the warm, sticky interiors of his mouth, he had taken Taro’s cock completely inside him. Though it was strange and fleshy, he quickly got used to it.

The scent of dick filled his nostrils, and he kept licking. When he pushed his tongue against the cock, he liked the way it bounced back and forth, the turgid member responding to his tongue. He kept giving Taro a sloppy blowjob, occasionally glancing up to see Taro’s face twisting in delight. Neither of them had known that a blowjob would feel this good. Everything about this moment was better than expected.

“Your mouth feels great,” said Taro. “Is it too big for you?”

“It’s my first time, too,” said Tatsukichi.

“You’re not doing too bad,” said Taro.

As Tatsukichi sucked on his cock, Taro reached around and felt up his ass. He lifted his skirt and pulled down his panties, exposing his butt and asshole to the air. For a man, Tatsukichi had a nice butt. Somewhat on the plump side, with a smoothness to it that made it easy to grab onto. Taro put his finger inside his friend’s warm asshole, digging around and finding that Tatsukichi had already lubed himself up a little.

“Were you expecting this?” Taro asked.

Tatsukichi nodded, continuing to suck on his dick. He let the cock loose from his mouth and moved slightly down, wrapping his lips around Taro’s balls. He sucked at the ballsack, rolling his tongue around those sperm-filled spheres, knowing that soon, he might taste it. He licked up the shaft, putting his mouth once again around Taro’s dick as he tasted of his friend’s sweat and precum. Taro had been enjoying his first blowjob, but wasn’t able to hold out for much longer.

“Tatsukichi... I have to cum...” said Taro.

“It’s okay, do it in my mouth,” said Tatsukichi.

Taro thrust his dick towards the back of Tatsukichi’s mouth, stopping just short of his throat. His balls tensed up, and a hot spurt of cum shot out. Tatsukichi’s mouth was filled with hot jizz, dripping down from his palate onto his tongue. The flavor was salty and slightly bitter, but it wasn’t as bad as he thought. Perhaps because his body was extremely turned on, wrapped up in the throes of sexual pleasure. He savored the taste of cum in his mouth, swirling it around on his tongue.

He looked up and saw Taro panting heavily. “That felt so much better than masturbating,” said Taro. “I don’t think I’ve cum that hard before.”

Tatsukichi opened his mouth, revealing the goopy, white semen that coated his tongue. He swallowed it, gulping it down with only some hesitation. “You came a lot,” said Tatsukichi. “It might be more than my butt could handle. When you were feeling around in there, you touched my... prostate.”

Tatsukichi took off his panties, lifting his skirt to reveal a rock-hard erection. At the sight of it, Taro’s own hard-on returned, stronger and throbbing more than before. Something about the contrast between Tatsukichi’s frilly dress and his manly, throbbing boner was making him get hard. It must be gap moe, he thought. Tatsukichi turned around and bent over on the bench. He spread open his ass cheeks, revealing a hairy, puckering asshole, his hard cock dangling down in the crisp air.

“Having you play with my prostate felt amazing. I’ll take your virginity. With my asshole. My... butt pussy,” said Tatsukichi.

“You’re cute, so I don’t care. I’m no longer going to be a virgin!” said Taro. “Thank you, Tatsukichi! Your ass is the best!”

Taro pressed his glans against Tatsukichi’s anus, coating the rim with his precum before sliding the tip inside. Tatsukichi’s asshole widened, welcoming Taro’s cock into its warm depths. It was tighter than a pussy, and just as warm. Taro wondered, in the back of his mind, what would happen if his mother and sister found out about this. They would probably try to present him with their anuses, not understanding that part of his attraction to this now rested with the fact that he found Tatsukichi’s penis kind of hot.

More of his phallus plumped the depths, his glans brushing past Tatsukichi’s prostate. When he felt Taro’s cock hit him there, drops of sparkling precum started to drip from Tatsukichi’s glans, falling onto the playground’s soil. “Yes, that’s the spot!” said Tatsukichi. “I want your dick there!”

Taro pushed further in, until he was buried up to his balls in Tatsukichi’s butt. His entire shaft was wrapped in his friend’s warm rectum, enjoying the comfort and tightness. While it wasn’t as wet and slippery as a pussy, having his dick inside something for the first time felt amazing, a life-changing experience that he wanted to brag about to Mio and Arashiko back at the Second Volunteer Club. He grabbed onto Tatsukichi’s butt cheeks, strong enough to make a red mark with his fingertips, and began thrusting his cock in and out.

His pelvis slammed into Tatsukichi’s butt as he humped him, the warmth inside his ass overpowering the chilly air in the park. With every thrust, Tatsukichi’s erection bounced back and forth, becoming more slick with precum from Taro pounding him inside. Tatsukichi moaned girlishly, his voice convincing Taro that he really was having anal sex with Princess Shihori. Taro closed his eyes and listened to that sound, hastening the speed of his thrusting.

“Anal sex is wondeful,” said Taro. “I don’t care if you’re a guy, this is great.”

“I love it, too,” said Tatsukichi. “Taro, can you grab my dick? Stroke it while you’re inside me.”

“I wasn’t thinking I’d grab another guy’s penis... but I’ve already come this far,” said Taro. “You’re pretty hung yourself, Tatsukichi.”

Bending over, Taro changed the angle of his dick inside Tatsukichi, pushing closer to his prostate. He reached his hand under his upturned dress, grabbing onto his cock. It was somewhat long, if not as girthy as his own. The head and shaft were already slick with precum, making it easy for Taro to grasp his hand around. He grabbed onto the shaft, and began stroking it to the same rhythm as his humping. He knew, from masturbating, what made a penis feel good.

“Thank you,” said Tatsukichi. “Your big, warm hand on my dick is making me feel even better. Keep stroking it. I want us to cum at the same time.”

“Sure,” said Taro. “This doesn’t feel as bad as I thought.”

With one hand firmly on Tatsukichi’s butt, Taro kept stroking the hard dick in front of him. The more he rubbed it, the harder and more throbbing it became, blood flowing all the way to the tip. Tatsukichi often had an erection when he was crossdressing, but he resolved it when he got home. Having someone else touch his dick was a new experience, one that felt better than anticipated.

Taro’s dick was getting harder inside Tatsukichi, expanding his asshole to the limit. He felt another, more powerful orgasm coming on. It felt like his butt was tightening even stronger around him, desperate to milk his balls and fill his bowels with hot cock juice. Taro reached his hands downward and started fondling Tatsukichi’s balls. They were plump and soft, if average in size. He could almost feel the sperm swimming inside them, eager to shoot itself out.

“We’re both pretty pent-up,” said Taro. “I can’t hold back anymore, your ass is too good! I have to cum inside you!”

“Fill my butt with your cum!” said Tatsukichi.

Taro gave one final, piercing thrust, going as deep into Tatsukichi’s ass as he could. His cock brushed up against the prostate, and his hand reached the glans. The two of them grunted at the same time. Taro sprayed a wad of hot cum inside his friend’s butt, the cum rolling back and dripping onto his cock. At the same time, Tatsukichi strongly ejaculated onto the ground, some of it flying far enough to land on the bench.

Tatsukichi’s butt was filled with Taro’s hot semen, a warmth spreading up to his belly. Taro’s hand was covered in semen, warm and sticky. They stayed connected to each other for a while longer, until Taro was completely soft. He pulled out of Tatsukichi’s butt, and went to wash the cum off his hands. Tatsukichi pulled his panties back over his ass, letting the warm semen fall into the back.

“Thanks,” said Taro. “Feels kinda strange no longer being a virgin.”

“Do you want to... do this again sometime?” asked Tatsukichi. “If Mio and Arashiko are too much for you, my mouth and butt are always ready to have you again.”

“What are friends for?” asked Taro.

The next day at the Second Volunteer Club, Mio was stepping on his balls with her bare foot. “What is this pathetic dick? Going inside a man’s ass without hesitation? You’re never going to overcome your problems like that, Pig Taro!”

“It feels so good...” Taro said. He was already hard from Mio stomping on him. That’s when Tatsukichi entered the room, dressed as Shihori. With a smug smile on his face, “Shihori” looked at Mio.

“Don’t damage his dick too much, Isurugi,” he said. “I need it to plow my ass later. He hasn’t even been in your tiny, flat little butt!”

“Don’t talk to me that way!” said Mio.

Taro’s troubles had only just begun.


End file.
